


Some Unholy War: Amor, Lágrimas y Cenizas

by Hecate_Blackmood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate_Blackmood/pseuds/Hecate_Blackmood
Summary: Algunas palabras al viento, otras, palabras en tinta que parecen abrirse entre sombras, palabras que estuvieron perdidas pero nos ayudan saber más de lo que perdimos, manteniendo el legado.





	1. M.R.B.

Es doloroso recordar a una persona cuando ya no está, y es mucho peor cuando no conociste del todo a esa persona que hizo tanto por ti, por muchos y sólo puedes escuchar lo que personas de ellas tienen que decir de ésta. Cosas buenas y malas, sobre todo cosas buenas pero creo que mientras escribo esto, pierdo un poco el hilo y me alejo del propósito de estos escritos. Varias de estas palabras fueron conversaciones que escuché siendo muy pequeño escuché pero no fue sino en sueños en donde resonaron con tal fuerza, llegué a creer que me estaba volviendo loco y tras hablarlo me di cuenta que fueron conversaciones en las que participé sin quererlo. Otras de estas palabras fueron encontradas en fragmentos de cartas, diálogos entre personas, oscuridad, luz, vivos y muertos. Cada fragmento de carta tiene su propia historia de cómo di con ellas, la mayoría de ellas triste, y como última fuente de esta compilación de recuerdos, cenizas y lágrimas fue porque consulté con personas cercanas... sobrevivientes, me considero a mí mismo una sombra, un fantasma. No sé si mi historia merezca ser contada pero la de ellos... la de mi madre, mi familia, todo esto que sucedió, esta guerra en cuerpo y alma que dejó estragos y no sólo en nuestro alrededor, quiero ayudar, quiero ser parte de la memoria, ser quien cuente una historia en la que nadie quede afuera, aprendamos de los errores.

**_M.R.B._ **


	2. La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

_**Verano de 1995** _

* * *

Recién acababa de graduarme de uno de mis años más difíciles en Hogwarts, mi madre por fin había cedido y se hizo de manera oficial nuestra mudanza al Reino Unido, varios de sus amigos pronto se dieron cuenta que estaba de nuevo aquí y ella quería ayudar, le acompañé varias veces, en una ocasión visitamos a mis padrinos, Andromeda y Ted Tonks, recuerdo bien que ése día le visitaba una mujer de sonrisa amigable, la recordaba como la madre de Charlie y Percy Weasley.

Me saludó cómo si me conociese y acepté aquel abrazo de saludo y despedida, después saludé a la mujer que solía llamarle tía, al lado de ella estaban dos baúles, estaba por preguntarle sobre ellos cuando el tío Ted se acercó.

—Vaya, no creí que serían tan grandes ¿Enserio que quieres deshacerte de ellos?

—¿Qué son?— No pude resistirme y acercarme a ellas pero mi tía me detuvo con un gesto rápido.

—No sé si siguen hechizadas, son baúles llenos de cosas, supongo, Molly vino a dejarlas pues decía que podrían haber cosas mías y de mis padres.

Sabía que mi tía se había separado de su familia y entendía el porqué deshacerse de esos malos recuerdos, pero siempre fui alguien interesado por objetos mágicos antiguos, fotografías, incluso cartas antiguas, mi madre y yo compartíamos aquel gusto, el cuarto de Rohanne era prueba suficiente.

Mi tía conocía aquella debilidad en mí, mi tío pareció adivinar mis pensamientos pues sentía su mirada en mí, volteé y pude verlo fijamente, entonces sonreír y dejé que mi nariz tomara forma como la de él y que mi cabello oscuro ahora fuera del mismo color que el de él, rió.

—Bien bien, Dromeda que tal si él y yo le damos un vistazo y nos desaceremos de lo que no sirva, si hay algo interesante te lo enseñaremos, tu darás el veredicto final.

Mi madre y mi tía intercambiaron miradas y ambas suspiraron, se marcharon a la sala y mi tío me hizo una seña para que escogiera uno de los baúles.

Nos decidimos primero por el pequeño, había algunas túnicas de colores oscuros y telas gruesas, había dos anillos, de plata con diseños de serpientes, quise probarme uno pero el tío Ted hizo un gesto.

—Créeme, me sorprende que la túnica no nos atacara, no nos arriesguemos con los anillos.

Fue entonces cuando vimos fotografías, en una había tres niñas, la mayor tendría tal vez 16 años, la de en medio sería tal vez unos 12 o 13 años, la más pequeña tendría 10, dos eran muy parecidas, el cabello largo y ondulado, sólo que una parecía tenerlo ligeramente más claro que el de la otra, la misma forma de los ojos, pero la mirada, la de una era muy dulce, sabía que era la tía Dromeda.

—Vaya... — Escuché decir al tío Ted mientras miraba la fotografía, sabía que la otra mujer parecida era nadie más que Bellatrix Lestrange, la otra niña era muy diferente, facciones bastante delicadas, ojos grandes y de color claro.

Eran muy diferentes o al menos eso percibí al instante, encontramos más fotografías, eran varias personas y fue por el parecido de unos de ellos con las niñas de la fotografía anterior que pudimos saber que eran los padres de la tía Dromeda, los otros dos... no supe quiénes eran al instante pero al reverso de la fotografía estaba la respuesta.

_"Orion, Walburga y nosotros, 1950"_

—Son los padres de Sirius— dijo Ted y miré a esas personas, el señor Orion tenía una mirada fría e inexpresiva mientras que Walburga parecía tener una minúscula sonrisa en sus labios al igual que la mujer rubia quien estaba al lado de un hombre que podría ser del doble de su edad.

—Son los padres de Dromeda, Druella y Cygnus, no sé si quiera conservarla pero ella no conserva ninguna fotografía y mucho menos una donde su madre sonría.

Encontramos fotos aún más antiguas, sabía bien que los Black llegaron a ser conocidos de mi abuelo y pude verlo en una fotografía que mi tío Ted me dejó conservar apenas identifiqué a mi abuelo.

—Tiene algo escrito— dije pero la dejé la fotografía de lo que parecía una boda a un lado al ver una caja de madera.

Era de ébano, sencilla y con unas iniciales, en la tapa, R.A.B. alcé mis cejas e intenté abrir la caja pero sentí un pinchanzo en mis dedos, esa cosa estaba hechizada, el tío Ted hizo una mueca pero rodó los ojos.

—De acuerdo

Colocamos la caja en otro lugar y lancé un hechizo, no abrió al instante sino después de dos o tres hechizos más pero valió la pena.

Había algunas cartas, algunas parecían postales y había unas cartas atadas con listón de terciopelo verde, estaban sin abrir pero todas decían, Andromeda.

Al tomarlas una fotografía cayó.

Tenía algunas fotos, era un niño, pálido, ojos grandes y grises, cabello negro, estaba al lado de otro muchacho parecido a él pero con una mirada más desafiante, ambos a pesar de la mirada triste del menor y la mirada desafiante del mayor sonreían e incluso el mayor parecía intentar cargar al pequeño, era la única foto en esa pequeña caja, además de las cartas y postales, había una pequeña libreta, la cual tomé, junto con las cartas y vi como mi madre se acercaba.

—Me iré al cuartel, él debe estar ahí— me miró con las manos llenas y suspiró. —Ten cuidado y no llegues tan tarde.

Mi tío siguió hurgando algunas cosas y yo fui a buscar a mi tía quien estaba en su estudio, me sentí pequeño de nuevo, la llamé mientras me acerqué a ella y le enseñé la fotografía que aun tenía en mis manos, Dromeda sonrió y cubrió su boca con su mano en un gesto grácil

—Son Reg y Sirius— se sentó en el sofá y me hizo un ademán para que me sentara, yo no tenía idea que Sirius Black tuviese un hermano y mucho menos la idea de mi tía teniendo otro primo, aunque pronto pude pensar que él pensaba igual que el resto de los Black.

—No era tan diferente a la familia, creía en la pureza de la sangre más por tradición que por convicción.

Miraba la fotografía con cariño, debido a que nadie mencionaba a otro más que a Sirius Black llegué a creer que él estuviese en Azkaban o incluso muerto, ése "era" parecía confirmar mi último pensamiento, así que me aventuré a preguntar cómo era él.

La vi recargarse en el sofá y suspirar — _Él no era como Sirius, Regulus era tímido, no era alguien que podrías considerar atrevido, osado o alguien quien fuera un hablador, tampoco era un bromista pero era alguien amable, solía sonreír con facilidad, al menos conmigo y no era una sonrisa falsa._

Acarició la pequeña caja de madera sin verla, seguía mirando al frente, dónde había una ventana.

—E _ra un ávido lector, recuerdo que me hablaba de libros bastante avanzados para su edad, me los recomendaba y yo los leía y él leía otros que yo le recomendaba, recuerdo que cuando era pequeño y le visitaba o venían a visitarnos, me recibía con un abrazo y me preguntaba si quería jugar con él_

Se puso de pie, fue a un estante con libros y tomó uno que parecía desgastado, la portada incluso parecía estar a nada de caerse por si sola, ella abrió aquel libro y sacó un sobre pequeño, algo amarillento por el tiempo y me lo dio, no decía nada en el sobre por lo que lo abrí, un pedazo no muy grande de pergamino y en medio de aquel pergamino, decía "Felicidades".

— _Era increíble dibujando_ — añadió mientras miraba a otro lado del estudio y entonces vi, aquel dibujo que era mi favorito.

Era un retrato, era Andromeda y Ted Tonks, mirándose a los ojos, era bastante realista, de trazos suaves, llegué a creer que había sido la tía Dromeda quien lo hubiese hecho pero ahora descubría al autor.

_—Venía con la carta, la recibí al día siguiente de haberme casado._

La vi abrazarse a sí misma y continuó — _En mi último año fue cuando tu tío y yo, bueno fue cuando confirmamos los infames rumores, para finales de aquel año escolar... ya no me hablaba pero llegué a sentir su mirada en los pasillos, en el gran comedor, parecía querer buscarme y lo entiendo, era un niño apenas pero no se acercó._

Me quedé callado y ambos observamos el paquete de cartas que él nunca envió, quería darle privacidad pero ella me las dio con manos temblorosas, ella se quedó con el listón.

_—Era mío, una vez que él no encontró con qué marcar una página en la que se había quedado, le di el listón que sujetaba mi cabello._

Volví mi mirada a las cartas, eran sólo cuatro y estaban marcadas en una esquina inferior, era un número diminuto, abrí la que tenía el número uno, era sólo un pergamino, era breve tenían el año.

* * *

**1971**

_Tal vez debí escribirte esto antes, Dromeda, pero no sé si pueda convencerte, no quisiera que te odiaran, no quiero que te odien, no a ti ¿Por qué no sólo a Sirius? Él y Bellatrix son groseros conmigo._

_Aún recuerdo cuando fui seleccionado a Slytherin y vi su cara, parecía burlarse, le dijo algo a ese chico Potter, tú en cambio, me hiciste lugar al lado tuyo ¿Ya eras novia de ese hijo de muggles?_

_Gracias por los primeros meses, por favor, piensa un poco tus decisiones, ~~no quisiera perderte~~_

* * *

Era todo lo que decía, leí incluso ese intento de oración que parecía haber sido tachada.

Me dispuse a abrir la siguiente.

* * *

**1975**

_Llevo cuatro años siendo buscador en mi equipo, no hemos podido ganar la copa pero si varios partidos, no sé por qué decidí escribir esto, tú debes estar de lo más feliz con tu esposo y tu hija._

_Espero que ella esté bien, apuesto que es parecida a ti y tenga esa sonrisa que te diferenciaba de Bellatrix y Narcissa_

_Hacer a un lado todo lo que te fue enseñado por alguien a quien amas, espero que nunca te arrepientas y puedas encontrar la felicidad, me siento tan extraño escribiendo esto, no es malo, es una sensación de cuando estoy en mi escoba, simplemente me siento ligero, confiado. Quiero que sepas que tal vez no te perdone nunca pero nunca olvidaré los buenos momentos, Andrómeda, hubiese deseado que tu fueses mi hermana, tal vez nuestro destino hubiese sido distinto._

* * *

**1976**

_Andrómeda_

_Sigo sin lograr entender por qué les resulta tan tentador el darle la espalda a la familia, ése infeliz, arrogante de Sirius, siempre discutiendo con mi madre, le dijo algo horrible y después de un rato le pedí que se disculpara._

_"Sirius, deberías disculparte con madre" Eso dije y él se levantó de la cama "Me das asco" me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta._

_Se marchó, prefirió a James como hermano, se marchó sin más, madre lloró, la vi llorar por un hijo que siempre renegó de ella, aun cuando yo hice lo posible para que mejor le olvidasen, gritó por un hijo que no la obedeció cuando yo solía hacer lo que sabía que era correcto, ella quemó a Sirius en el árbol familiar, mientras mi padre apretaba sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos y yo, yo lloré._

_Lloré Dromeda, lloraba por un traidor a la sangre, lloraba por mi hermano, lloré porque no sólo él se fue, tú también, tú al menos fuiste una buena prima conmigo ¿Pero por qué me encontré llorando por Sirius?_

_Hice lo necesario para que ya no se fijaran en Sirius, incluso quise que él me viera como su hermano, un hermano con quien hablar, quise ser el hermano que lo hiciese entrar en razón, al no poder, quise hacer lo posible porque mis padres lo ignorasen y sólo me vieran a mí, al hacer eso, él estaría contento, todos._

_No puedo hablar de esto con nadie, ni con mis amigos, ni con Kreacher, no me queda más que seguir el camino que he seguido hasta ahora, ustedes tomaron sus decisiones, tal vez es hora de hacer la mía y unirme a la causa correcta._

* * *

Estaba seguro que se había unido a los mortífagos y sentí un nudo en mi garganta, podría entender sus sentimientos, ese pensar incluso pues tener una familia así, el peso de llevar un legado. La idea de que hubiese muerto así de joven.

—Reg— escuché a mi tía hablar y la vi con la mirada triste y a punto de llorar, me acerqué a ella —¿Hay una última carta?

Asentí ante su pregunta y vi que era la única carta con un encabezado.

* * *

**1979**

_Querida Andromeda_.

_Querida prima, no hay palabras para suavizar la situación en la que me encuentro, mi letra parece por la de un niño y mi único justificante son los nervios, me he dado cuenta del error de mi vida, el peor error de mi vida lo hice sintiendo que no sólo creyendo que era mi desición sino que también creyendo que estaba haciendo algún bien._

_Esta guerra tan profana, no ha hecho más separar familias, por lo que he visto, sangre sucia, sangre pura, todos somos humanos y estamos hechos de los mismo._

_Creo que he sufrido por última vez, quiero enmendarlo, quiero hacer algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso y pueda sentir paz de algún modo, he descubierto la verdad de aquel que no debe ser nombrado y debo hacer algo, con muy poca esperanza espero volver y de hacerlo, pienso hacer las cosas bien, quisiera verte por última vez pero lo haré después._

**Hasta pronto, Dromeda.**

* * *

Lo leí con tantas pausas pues no sabía que decir.

Me acerqué para abrazar a mi tía que lloraba en silencio, había sido la última carta de Regulus y probablemente los últimos momentos de su vida, después de unos minutos, entro mi tío Ted con el baúl pequeño pero con más cosas, incluida la fotografía que pensaba quedármela.

Ya había revisado algunas cosas, había varios retratos hechos por Regulus, había algunas fotografías, joyas y más cartas. Le di el diario de Regulus a mi tía y le mostré la fotografía dónde estaba mi abuela.

—Por Merlín, la boda de mi madre, ahí están tu abuelo, tu tía abuela, mis tíos, de no ser por ver a mi padre al lado de ella, podría creer que la que se casaba era Narcissa.

No podría quedarme con la fotografía entonces, las esperanzas se habían esfumado de no ser porque volteó la fotografía y leyó el reverso.

Siete años menor que mi hermano Cygnus, Druella era tan diferente si la comparo con mi familia y con su propia familia, era la única hija, sus tres hermanos eran altos, fuertes, hombros anchos, cabello castaño, ojos negros o verdes, pero Druella no, era alta pero no tanto, delicada, grandes ojos azules y cabello rubio, lo heredó de su madre Gisella Burke. Nunca escuché a Cygnus hablar de ella, hablar de ella conmigo, con sus amigos pero aun así creí que eran perfectos, Druella es como una muñeca de porcelana, el día de su boda Cygnus sonreía, Druella era perfecta para los Black, cuando esa traidora de su hija hizo esa aberración, ése escándalo, Druella nunca agachó la cabeza de vergüenza, acaba de irse de nuestra casa, estuvo como media hora observando el tapiz y fue ella quien quemó el nombre de esa desgracia de hija que le tocó tener.

Terminó de leerla y me la dio, dio un largo suspiro.

—Al menos ahora sé que no fue mi madre y no mi padre

Aquello incluso pareció haberla relajado, ella me sonrió y acarició mi cabello.

—A veces confirmo que si hay algo de Black en ti, cuando eras más pequeño me recordabas a Reg— miró las demás, cosas y se sorprendió al ver tres pequeños diarios, eran casi idénticos a excepción por la flor que había en la portada de cada una.

—Mi madre nos los obsequió, creí que Narcissa al menos conservaría el suyo.

—Dromeda podríamos deshacernos de ellos— comentó mi tío pero ella le sonrió

—Palabras en libros de hace más de 20 años no me afectarán, no cambiarán la felicidad que he tenido y me haz dado desde que tenía 15 años

Mi tía me miró —Prepararé el té, trae el diario de Cissy, Bella y mi madre, tal vez pueda ser divertido.

El tío Ted tenía que irse a San Mungo, yo tenía el día libre así que decidí hacerle compañía a la que consideraba otra madre, mi tío Ted era una persona tranquila y sabía que si por él fuera, alejaría todo rastro de odio que tuviesen los Black para que no le afectase a mi tía pero ella parecía inmune, incluso parecía feliz de sentirse atacada pues parecía siempre dispuesta a defender a su familia.

—Al principio no había odio— dijo ella después de que le pregunté como fueron sus primeros años, en familia.

—No fuimos instruidos como mi tía Walburga crió al pobre de Sirius, creo que por eso, él fue el primero en renegar de todo, al principio sólo creíamos que el mundo sólo eran magos y brujas, los mejores eran ciertas familias pero madre no decía que era por la sangre sino por ser "familias antiguas, eso significaba que sabían mantenerse... fuertes"— agregó mientras agregaba algo de miel a su té y arrugaba su nariz.

—Padre nunca fue duro pero siempre se esmeraba conmigo, no era la mayor pero decía que yo escuchaba y corregía lo que estuviese mal, a diferencia de Bella que nunca se dejó corregir y se engrandecía cuando la tía Walburga decía que ella era una Black perfecta, era buena— detuvo la taza de té que estaba apunto de beber —Quiero decir, aprendía fácilmente pero siempre buscaba que lo que aprendiera pudiera darle ventaja de lo que fuera, con el tiempo fue más arrogante.

—Cissy por otro lado siempre fue excelente alumna pero ella parecía más concentrada en encontrar amor, tener qué defender, amar y educar, creo que ella y yo somos las únicas que nos casamos por amor, Bellatrix... madre arregló su matrimonio cuando ella tenía 14.

**Decidimos empezar por el diario de su madre** , era el más cuidado, era color purpura con una flor de lavanda en la portada, casi estaba lleno, dentro sólo había pequeños párrafos, nombres, incluso hablaba de sus hermanos, la tía Dromeda dijo que rara vez convivía con ellos a diferencia de Bella, había algunos dibujos de flores así como sueños, lo habíamos hojeado un poco hasta que mi tía se detuvo en una hoja y lo leyó en voz alta, cambiando el tono de voz y la manera en la que decía las cosas, dijo que ése era el modo de hablar de su madre, una voz fina, sin titubeos pero con un tono como si estuviese leyendo poesía.

> _"Elegante, imponente, poderosa, arrogante, orgullosa... imprudente._
> 
> _Bellatrix es mi primogenitica, tan fuerte como sus facciones y su complexión, sabe exactamente lo que quiere y lo obtiene de una manera u otra aun cuando no se una manera delicada._
> 
> _No es compasiva como Andromeda o sofisticada como Narcissa pero es resistente, rápida, apasionada e inflexible como mi esposo y el resto de su familia, al menos es hermosa como yo; cuando And, cuando esa traidora se fue, Cygnus no salió de su estudio en cuatro días, al salir me pidió perdón y fue cuando comenzó una educación totalmente enfocada en Bella, quien no le decepcionó pero_
> 
> _La violencia es necesaria pero no debes usarla como un modo de diversión, Arnold mi hermano hacía lo mismo, esos ataques tan violentos... Bella siempre quiere jugar con su comida, adora escuchar los gritos, adora los desafíos, espero y pueda adorar a alguien"._

La vi observar la caligrafía de su madre —Padre siempre fue un hombre de pocas palabras y mis tíos, creo que Bella podría tener el aspecto de un Black pero era cruel como los Rosier, igual o peor que el tío Arnold, Ludwig y Norman.

Dijo que después hablaría de los Rosier, buscamos entonces el diario de Narcissa, era de un verde suave y tenía la flor de narciso en la portada, estaba completo, había una foto de Narcissa y Bellatrix, parecía haber sido tomada poco después de que mi tía se hubiese casado con mi tío Ted, entonces ella leyó una página y me la enseñó mientras ella decía que quería saber si Bella al menos escribió algo.

**La letra de Narcissa era pulcra, estilizada, fácil de leer.**

> _"La hermana de en medio, era la combinación de lo mejor de Bella y tal vez tenía lo mejor de mí, fue la consentida de mi padre, lo era._
> 
> _Parecía bendecida por la sabiduría, ambición y una sonrisa carismática, las personas siempre me miraban a mí primero pero era cuestión de tiempo para que todos fueran como polillas hacia la brillante, Dromeda._
> 
> _Recuerdo como me abrazaba, peinaba mi cabello, su paciencia con Bella, como mi madre sonreía hacia ella y recuerdo el día que conoció a esa basura._
> 
> _Olvidó todo lo bueno que mis padres nos enseñaron, todo por ese chico tan desagradable, un sangre sucia que hizo de mi valiente y linda hermana una traidora a la sangre pero, fue por amor._
> 
> _Un Slytherin hace lo que sea para obtener lo que quiere... para estar y salvar a las personas que ama"._

Me sorprendió aquello, no parecía una mujer vanal como lo transmitía en sus fotos y mi tía realmente no hablaba tan mal de ella, incluso evitaba hablar de ella, al contrario de como lo hacía con Bellatrix.

El diario de aquella mujer era negro y tenía lo que parecía una flor de Belladona, estaba casi en blanco, las primeras hojas no eran más que tachones, nombres de conjuros, un árbol genealógico que me sorprendió y sobre todo una pequeña descripción de sus hermanas, de Andromeda sólo parecía tener dos palabras pero las tachó con tanta fuerza que fue imposible saber lo que decía, pero de Narcissa...

**La letra de ella era difícil, como si tuviese prisa.**

> _"Perfil de emperatriz, madre solía decir eso, madre la adora tanto ¿Cómo no? Es una copia de madre, incluso será más hermosa que ella a pesar de esa mirada amenazante, esa mirada es idéntica a la de padre, Narcissa es fuerte y de rostro angelical, algo conveniente pues todos subestiman la belleza._
> 
> _La belleza es peligrosa, a veces puede debilitarte, Narcissa podrá enamorarse pero ella usa esa belleza para conseguir lo que quiere y lo que es mejor para todos, sé que se casará con un sangre pura y tendrá hijos sangre pura como siempre quiso, espero y ese amor de madre no la haga débil y ciega"._

Terminamos hablando de mí, de mis estudios como demonologo y mi trabajo en el Grupo de Trabajo con Demonios y División de Espíritus, en el ministerio.

Hablamos de mi familia así como de la guerra, me dejó conservar el diario de Regulus y la fotografía de la boda de Druella y Cygnus.

—Dudo que tu abuelo o tu madre pueda hablarte de ellos pero tu tía abuela si, vísitala, sabes que adora tus visitas además tu primo..

Resoplé —Prefiero un perfil bajo con él, no quisiera ponerlo en peligro aunque le ayudado a mi manera.

Mi tía Andromeda sonrió —Eres idéntico a tu madre, si vez a tu tía, mandale saludos de mi parte. 

Al día siguiente estuve en el ministerio, fue un día bastante intenso pues no sólo ayudamos a deshacernos de un espíritu maligno sino que era un espíritu que había lastimado a unos muggles, llegamos a creer que tal vez había más magos implicados en esto que simple casualidad.

Al terminar la semana seguía pensando en la fotografía y leyendo el diario de Regulus, tal vez debería hacerle una visita a mi tía.

Cuando toqué a su puerta y abrió frunció el ceño.

—¿Falleció el necio de mi hermano?

La miré sorprendido y negué con la cabeza.

—Vine a saludar y...

—Merlín Santo, mi nieto mur...

Resoplé, era como tratar con Lya, ahora entendía porqué el abuelo decía que mi melliza era idéntica a la tía

—Nadie ha fallecido tía, quise sadarla, hace meses que no vengo a saludarla ahora tengo el tiempo porque no me tienen en la maldita Dinamarca.

Ella me miró con una ceja alzada y me apuntó con la varita.

—Si fuera un mortífago no hubiese tocado la puerta— acto seguido fruncí el ceño e hice que mi cabello se tornara castaño claro, su color original rodé mis ojos, ella se hizo a un lado.

Le hablé de mamá.

—Tu abuelo tenía razón, debió quedarse en dónde estaban, no debio siquiera dejar que ustedes estuvieran en Hogwarts, debieron quedarse en Durmstang.

Era terca como ella sola, después de una hora de despotricar sobre lo viejo y descuidado que se estaba poniendo mi abuelo, lo descuidada que había sido mi madre y lo delgado que yo estaba pudimos hablar tranquilamente de lo que pasaba, la guerra, el regreso de Voldemort, después de la primera tanda de galletas y una taza de té pude enseñarle la fotografía de Cygnus y Druella Black.

Le expliqué el como di con ella, leyó lo que estaba al reverso y volvió a ver la foto, ella masculló un "muévete" y mi abuelo pareció obedecer pues ahora mi tía abuela podría verse mejor, parecía arreglar la túnica de su esposo.

—Vaya que han pasado los años, era tan hermosa, dos años antes yo había salido de Hogwarts.

Le dije que sentía curiosidad por el matrimonio de Walburga y Orión.

—Tu madre y mi madre tenían ese mismo interés por el pasado, mi madre solía decir que si no poníamos atención a nuestro pasado, la historia podría repetirse, en su época no hubo guerra pero creo que si hubiésemos puesto atención a los prejuicios no hubiésemos llegado a esto.

Después de un segundo volvió a mirar la fotografía señaló a Walburga, una mujer con facciones fuertes, cabello y ojos oscuros, a su lado había un hombre de ojos claros y cabello oscuro.

> _—Estuve en su boda, mi hermano y mi esposo que en paz descanse fuimos, tu abuelo insistió pues no podíamos rechazar una invitación y mucho menos si era la boda de alguien de la Honorable Casa de los Black._
> 
> _Walburga era fuerte, terca, mi hermano siempre la evadía "No soy el hombre más divertido o gracioso pero ella no es capaz de sonreír por verdadera cortesía" pero sí que era amigo de Orión, ambos podían ser a veces amables así como podrían tornarse amargados así como tenían un humor bastante sombrío, no eran los mejores amigos pero era obvio que eran cercanos, eso terminó cuando los dos decidieron ser tan retrógrados como sus padres y los padres de sus padres._
> 
> _El casarse con alguien de tu familia es una cosa y que arreglen tu matrimonio con tu primo es algo distinto pero por alguna razón hubo algo de cariño entre ellos._

Después de un momento ella me entregó la foto y se sirvió más té.

— _Tengo un hijo y aun cuando hubiese hecho algo terrible siempre le hubiese querido y me sentiría orgullosa de él, mi hijo pudo haber sido torpe a veces, algo tímido o flojo pero era mi hijo, mi sangre, lo que ella le hizo a Sirius._

Me miró un momento, parecía buscar a alguien más a través de mí, ella era mi tía abuela después de todo, tal vez buscaba al hermano que ella más quería, el joven y más estable o tal vez buscaba a su hijo... o sólo buscaba esa unión, ese lazo de familia, tan lejos y eran estos momentos que podrían ser los primero así como los últimos, tomé un poco de té y bajé un poco la mirada.

—Debí ser más cercano con el primo Neville cuando estuve en el Colegio

La tía abuela Augusta movió su mano como si eso alejara esas palabras y las hiciese desaparecer.

—Tonterías Rowan, él debe aprender por su cuenta al igual que tú 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen sus comentarios ¿Tienen alguna sospecha de quien sea el narrador? O quien sea su abuelo o su madre

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero saber su opinón, alguna correción, duda, lo que sea.


End file.
